


What is Tumblr?

by FanfictionForYou



Series: Howling at a Blue Moon [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, The dangers of tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionForYou/pseuds/FanfictionForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a Tumblr.  Derek finds it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is Tumblr?

**_Am I attractive to Gay guys?_ **

_Okay, so; you guys are the only ones that actually answer my questions.  Sometimes I feel like the people in my life just think I’m an annoying useless human being._

_Anyway, there is this gay kid in school and I’ve been wondering lately…am I attractive to gay guys?_

_Maybe this is just the normal crises that all teenage boys trying to discover their sexual identity go through._

_I mean, sure; things would probably be easier if any of the girls at school paid any attention to me.  I mean, I’m not ‘unattractive’.  I’m just kind of average looking.  I’m not covered in zits like normal kids my age and I’m not overweight…though I also don’t have a six pack like some of the guys at my school…_

_So I’ve been asking this kid lately and he always just looks at me like an idiot.  So; can you guys tell me…am I attractive to gay guys?  Or anyone in general?  Okay, thanks.  Over and out!_

***  
Stiles posted a picture of himself and opened the question to be answered.  This was really bugging him lately.  Maybe it was because Scott was always with Allison and he hated how he had no one to talk to most of the time.

Scott was really the only one that could take his presence for any length of time.  Everyone else just got annoyed.

Then there was the whole Lydia thing.

She said that he was sweet and that he would be an amazing catch for someone one day…but that she only wanted to be his friend.

It kind of sucked because you would figure that him saving her life would give him at least  _some_  form of a chance with her.

But nope.

She was happily dating Jackson again and the two were doing much better in their relationship now that they were both werewolves and their arguments could come to blows without any real problems.

Lydia…it turned out…was one hell of an alpha bitch even though she was only a beta.  Jackson had submitted to her in just a few minutes.

It had been a great thing to see.  Jackson would never live it down.

Stiles sat back in his chair and frowned when he caught a whiff of himself.  He could really use a shower.  He stood up and grabbed some fresh clothes before heading to his bathroom.

***

Derek frowned when he looked around the room.  He had just entered Stiles’ room through the window; but apparently he had just missed the teen because he could hear the bathroom door closing and the shower starting up.

Derek really needed to talk to Stiles about the best way to go about training the two new wolves in his pack.

Derek huffed before plopping down in the teen’s computer chair and spinning it around to look at the screen.

“What the hell is Tumblr?”

Stiles had left the site open on his screen as he had gone to take a shower; and the curious side of Derek decided that it was time for some snooping.

He snorted softly as he read the teen’s recent post.  Maybe he should make his own Tumblr just so that he could answer the question for Stiles.  Of course he would say that Stiles was in fact attractive…but of course…that would only be to raise the boy’s self-esteem.  Nothing more.

God…and those lips.  Those lips belonged wrapped firmly around his…

Derek raised an eyebrow when he came to the post that Stiles had re-blogged. 

***  
 **Filled Art Prompt for AlwaysRobin**

_So, as you all know you tell me what to draw and I draw it.  This one is for AlwaysRobin who asked me to draw a male werewolf having sex with a human male._

The image consisted of a being that looked a lot like Derek’s alpha form, thrusting into a willing human body.  Claws were dug into the human’s hips and small rivulets of blood were dripping down from the marks.

The human actually looked oddly like Stiles.

The human also looked like he was greatly enjoying it…if the fist wrapped around his weeping cock was anything to go by.

***

Derek had never been so fascinated in his life.  The things that this kid reblogged on his Tumblr were…well…let’s just say that Derek felt like he needed to wash his brain out with soap.

Derek sat back in the seat before slowly looking down at his lap to see the outline of his rock hard erection.  He turned quickly when he heard the door open and saw Stiles walk in.  He had been so distracted that he hadn’t heard or smelled the boy coming.

They looked at one another for a moment.

“Stiles…you and I really need to discuss your obsession with homosexual werewolf on human sex.”

Stiles’ skin grew pink in a full body blush.


End file.
